


爱在大厦将倾时

by MissAngle4



Category: MissAngle4
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAngle4/pseuds/MissAngle4
Summary: 写在前面：本文的故事背景选择了一个架空的现代世界。这个架空不仅在于ABO设定，也在于国家、地名、地缘等一系列的架空。故事主要发生地的多米立克共和国，是一个架空的中国，设想的是民主化后的中国会有的模样。参照了现实的日常生活，韩国、日本、台湾民主化改革后的社会形态，与部分美国的社会形态。之所以这样架空，部分是因为我想要和现实保持情感距离，部分是因为我偷懒，不想循规蹈矩地遵循真实的生活细节，部分是因为有很多事情，如今的中国发生过或正在发生，但我不能谈论。为了能让我畅所欲言，最后我选择了架空。不过这个架空并不彻底，技术发展速度与现实保持一致，文艺作品也是相同的，但我会略去一些细节，好维持小说的架空感。本文会在不少配角身上倾注笔墨，另外也会涉及很多谈论ABO如何对社会产生作用的内容，偏严肃。我可以保证会有肉，但会很久，慢热，且有很多刀子，请慎入坑。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 写在前面：本文的故事背景选择了一个架空的现代世界。这个架空不仅在于ABO设定，也在于国家、地名、地缘等一系列的架空。故事主要发生地的多米立克共和国，是一个架空的中国，设想的是民主化后的中国会有的模样。参照了现实的日常生活，韩国、日本、台湾民主化改革后的社会形态，与部分美国的社会形态。之所以这样架空，部分是因为我想要和现实保持情感距离，部分是因为我偷懒，不想循规蹈矩地遵循真实的生活细节，部分是因为有很多事情，如今的中国发生过或正在发生，但我不能谈论。为了能让我畅所欲言，最后我选择了架空。不过这个架空并不彻底，技术发展速度与现实保持一致，文艺作品也是相同的，但我会略去一些细节，好维持小说的架空感。
> 
> 本文会在不少配角身上倾注笔墨，另外也会涉及很多谈论ABO如何对社会产生作用的内容，偏严肃。我可以保证会有肉，但会很久，慢热，且有很多刀子，请慎入坑。

“听你的口音，你不像是这里的人？”

蒋世安愣了一愣，笑道：“这你都听得出？”

“我不是在边沁出生的，刚到边沁时很努力地学边沁这边的官话。”王睿微笑着向同桌伸出一只手，示意握手。“你学得相当好了，但我还是感受得到那种努力的痕迹。可能因为我也是这么过来的吧。”

“我也是。”蒋世安不冷不淡地和王睿握了握手，把新发的课本整理好后，翻出小说静静地看着。

王睿看蒋世安没打算把对话继续下去，也不太好意思继续说什么，趁还没上课，到隔壁教室找他初中时的朋友聚聚。

这是开学第一天。蒋世安成绩很不错，考上了罗瑞安私立中学。私立中学，意味着更好的师资，更好的就读环境，更多的升学机会，更有潜力的人脉关系。罗瑞安更是私立中学中的佼佼者，严格地筛选申请者，不仅学习成绩要好，更重要的是要有某些特别的闪光点，具备成为社会精英的潜能。几番笔试与面试下来，最终能走进这所学校大门的，都不是泛泛之辈。

但蒋世安并不是特别高兴，也不是特别兴奋。他选择这所高中，更多地是因为父母的推荐。他俩都曾就读这所高中，随后各自考上了私立十三校联盟的大学。其次是因为学校离家够近，骑自行车就能到了。如果说蒋世安真的有什么私心的话，那就是想进这所高中足够困难，困难到边沁绝大部分的世家纨绔子弟进不来，相当多学生是从别的城市来的，他好落个清净。小学和初中对着那帮人，实在是受够了。

边沁作为多米立克共和国的首都，不仅承担着政治中心的职能，也因其深厚的历史基底而孕育出盘根错节的权贵生态。大量政治世家在边沁居住与生活，各个利益集团各自盘踞着自己的势力范围。虽然多米立克名义上的民主化进程已经有二百余年的历史，这些世家也无法直接干预公职的任命，但在民主选举的表象背后，另有一番精细的权力斗争与妥协。到最后，当选的人依然是大部分世家会接受的结果。

蒋世安手上的小说没看多久，一个老师模样的中年男人便走进教室，在黑板上端正地写上了“陈泉”两个字。然后他也没着急让大家安静坐好，就那么站着，看着手上的几份材料。不过大约是那气场看起来颇为严肃，台下的人慢慢静了下来，王睿也坐回了自己的座位上。那人这时终于说话了：“大家好，我是你们这个临时班的班导，我叫陈泉。或许你们会觉得奇怪，为什么我说这是个临时班。”陈泉顿了顿，继续说道：“能进这个班的学生，都是还没开始分化的。”这时座位上的学生略略有些骚动，但陈泉好像丝毫不在意。“我们学校虽然是私立高中，但学费并不贵，学生构成也比较多元，无法确保每个学生的家庭都能承担信息素类日用品的费用。另外，我们的授课方式相比公立高中而言，是更有针对性的，也更自由宽松。为了保证全体师生与职工的安全，也为了能根据学生特质提供专门课程，Alpha、Beta、Omega的学生是分开上课的。不过我们也不是完全根据第二性别来区隔学生的，诸位届时分化后，可以根据自己的能力，选修混合授课的课程。在一些重要的学校活动里，诸位也是可以接触到其他性别的同学的。而在诸位分化之前，会统一在临时班里接受统一的授课，直至你们开始分化的那一天。期间诸位在学校如果有任何疑问，都可以向我反馈，我会力所能及地提供协助。针对这一部分的说明，诸位有什么不明白的吗？”

蒋世安在入学之前便听父母讲过这个事情，没有惊讶。倒是有一些人不停耳语，这种安排对很多人来说可能还是挺新鲜的。

在多米立克，国家免费提供给所有人的信息素类日用品只有Omega发情期的抑制剂，还是最低规格的，只能抑制住Omega发情，无法让Omega维持日常作息。想要如常生活，Omega只能自费购买其他牌子的抑制剂，越贵的质量就越好。信息素喷雾对于很多底层民众来说，只能应急用，日常使用的话开销太大。皮下植入的半永久信息素区隔剂，更是少数人才享用得起的奢侈品。不过，比起强制分化来说，这都算不得什么。

很多世家子弟在刚出生时便会接受完整的身体检测，检测报告里会预测将来大概率会分化的第二性别。对于绝大部分人来说，不仅不知道自己会分化成什么性别，更重要的是自己要分化成什么性别是没得选的。但世家子弟能选。如果他们检测出来是Alpha或Omega的话，理论上他们只能选择提前分化，因为跨性别强制分化会很危险，而且分化后发育不如自然分化状态下健康。但如果他们检测出来是Beta的话，操作空间就非常大了。他们可以从小就服用特殊药物，引导身体往Alpha或Omega的方向去发育，然后在适当的时候强制跨性别分化。这样分化出来的Alpha或Omega，体质可以比自然分化的更为优异。占据着顶尖资源的世家，有的是方法维持自己的社会地位。

陈泉看台下的骚动一直没停歇，但看起来没有人打算提问，打算继续说明课程安排。这时他听到了最后排蒋世安的声音：“那我能问一下，陈老师你的第二性别是？”

“嚯！”“喔~”这下台下的骚动更明显了，大家对蒋世安这么直接的提问相当兴奋。王睿有点难以置信地看着他的同桌，这人刚才看起来还冷冷的略酷，这下就问了个挺劲爆的问题。

陈泉不动声色地回道：“这是个好问题。我是Beta。临时班的班导都由Beta出任，其他科目的授课老师也主要是Beta。不过等到你们开始分化，调到别的班里时，授课老师会有较大可能碰上Alpha或Omega。这个回答能解释这位同学的疑问吗？”

“谢谢老师，我没有别的问题了。”蒋世安气定神闲。

陈泉继续他的说明，王睿看陈泉没留意这边，压着声音再次搭讪：“你刚才很牛逼啊。”

蒋世安继续他那不冷不淡的态度：“没什么，客气了。”

王睿很想拉近自己和他的关系：“我叫王睿，老虎王，睿智的睿。你呢？”

“蒋世安。世界安定的世安。”

王睿嘴角微微翘起：“呦，这名字和你还挺不搭的。”

蒋世安再次放下了手中的小说，玩笑着问：“那你觉得我是个怎样的人？”

“酷，拽，独。”王睿毫不客气。

“谢谢。”蒋世安轻轻笑了笑，没再多说什么。

独么？蒋世安还挺不喜欢这个评价的。在他对自己的认知里，与其说自己独，不如说自己孤僻吧。他也着实不太愿意和很多同学亲近，可能是因为他始终担心自己的秘密会暴露人前，所以一直小心谨慎。毕竟，这个秘密，要是被谁知道了，那他全家都会死。

蒋世安，原名何世业，出生于多米立克共和国北边的寒冬之国库尔斯克联邦。蒋家夫妇，实际上只是他的养父母，但在他的身份证明文件上，他的的确确是蒋家的亲生儿子。何世业饰演蒋世安，至今已是第8年。


	2. Chapter 2

陈泉在第一天见面介绍时，虽然场面话说得极漂亮，什么“根据学生特质来授课”“学习成绩不是唯一”“多元化的考评体系”，但真到了上课的时候，王睿发现自己还是太小看这所学校了。

他们全都要上十数门课程，而且难度比起初中跳了不止一个台阶。才刚开学一个月，他们班就已经有人不堪压力退学了。王睿偷偷打听过，退学的那个同学转学去了另一所私立中学，也不差，但据说她背地里哭了好多次，觉得自己没用，那么艰难才进了罗瑞安，却留不下来。

王睿挺庆幸父母让他读了个很不错的初中，所以现在基础比较扎实，勉强跟得上老师的授课进度。不过当他看到蒋世安时，总会不禁觉得，这世上有些人就是天才。

如果说蒋世安第一天的那个提问只是让大家觉得这人有意思，那他在校刊上发表的那篇散文，就实打实地让他跻身罗瑞安的才子圈。但他和那个圈子里的人交往甚少，读书会去过一次就没去了，也不会积极响应校刊的写作主题，学校里的人越发觉得他是个很独的人。和一开始的印象与大部分人的看法不同，王睿发现蒋世安其实很平易近人。刚开学没多久的一次晚自习，王睿有道数学题搞不懂，蒋世安留意到他对着那道题算了快半个小时，竟然主动提出帮他讲解。后来王睿再遇到这样的问题，开始大胆地问蒋世安，一来二去，他竟然成为能和蒋世安一起骑车放学的朋友。

但这个“朋友”关系，王睿莫名地隐隐觉得，只是自己单方面的认定而已。蒋世安总会在某些时候与自己保持距离，比如他从来不会接受来自己家做客的邀请，更不会和自己别的朋友有所往来，就连周末想约他出来干点什么都不容易。比如现在。

“小安，我爸出差回来买了部原装的红白机，还买了些游戏卡带。明天周六，要不我带到你家，咱俩一起玩？”王睿看着蒋世安解开自行车上的锁，抱着点希望问了问。

“红白机，稀罕货啊。”蒋世安把锁挂在车上，“这周末我安排了别的事情，抱歉。”说完，蒋世安骑上了自己那辆灰白色的自行车。

“唉，想约你出来真难。”王睿骑着山地车，徐徐地跟在蒋世安侧后方。“什么时候你会约我出来做点什么，那就真是太阳打西边出来了。不行，难得有部这么好的游戏机，你一定要陪我玩。你说，什么时候你方便，我迁就你。”王睿这次有点不依不饶。

“那，就下周六吧。”

“成！”难得蒋世安给了个准信儿，王睿特别高兴，觉得沿途的风景比起平时要格外顺眼。

蒋世安也没有特别明白自己为什么会答应王睿。或许是因为这个大男孩待人太过真诚，自己三番四次地拒人千里，显得太不近人情吧。

十月末的边沁，秋风中的寒意已经足够清晰。蒋世安上下学骑自行车时，会穿上一件蛮厚的防风衣。路旁树的黄叶掉得七七八八，候鸟早已离城南下，除了街上行人的衣服越穿越厚，整座城市越发空荡起来。斜阳打在身上，已经没法增添多少暖意，不过蒋世安还是很喜欢投射在马路上的影子，亦步亦趋地跟着自己。

当他俩经过一个街角时，发现小巷的尽头有个穿着西区高中校服的男生躺在地上，蜷缩身体，手护着后脑勺，正在被一群不知道什么人围殴。王睿停了下来望着，蒋世安便也跟着拉了手刹，望向那片混乱。附近也有不少人在围观，但似乎没有人打算上前做点什么，蒋世安怀疑，可能连报警的人都没有。围殴的那些人下手也不重，下脚不会瞄准要害，但蒋世安确定那个男生的身上一定会留下一大片青紫的伤痕。

“你最好别插手。”王睿没前没后地，突然和蒋世安说了一句。

蒋世安无奈地笑了笑，竟也没有否认：“怎么，你知道我想管？”

“猜得到。”王睿的语气相当肯定。“但你就是别管。你不能管。站着的那批人里，有一个我见过。这事轮不到我们插手。”王睿推了蒋世安的后背一把，催促他接着骑。

“没想到王公子见多识广啊。”蒋世安略带戏谑之意，“说说看呗，你怎么会见过那个人。”

王睿沉默了好一会儿，深情严肃，蒋世安觉得自己可能问了不该问的问题。正当他打算岔开话题时，王睿开口了：“那次是我爸去应酬，忘了是因为什么事，我要去找他，就问了我妈他在哪里吃饭。是珍宝海鲜舫，城郊西江边，我到现在也只去过几次，特别神秘的一家饭店。我到了那附近时，就被一帮穿着西装的人截住，问了一些问题。带头的那个男人说话不多，也挺有礼貌的，但看起来还是很吓人。有个人拿着个对讲机不知道说了些什么，可能是里面有人问了我爸认不认识我，然后我就被那个很吓人的男人带着进饭店，找到了我爸。后来我问我爸，那个人到底是谁，我爸让我不要瞎打听。我对他那些银行的事情从来都没什么兴趣，偶尔问些问题，他都会回答我的。那是他第一次没有告诉我答案。刚才我说我见过的那个人，就是他。”

蒋世安不需要王睿再多说什么，就这些信息已经足够让他明白这是怎么一回事。王睿的爸爸去的应酬，神秘的城郊饭店，能够拥有一群职业保镖来保护，连问都不能问的身份。饭店里被保护的那个人，十有八九是边沁哪个权贵世家的掌门人了。王睿口中那个很吓人的男人，说不定还不是单纯的私人保镖，可能大有来头。如果说刚才蒋世安还只是于心不忍，想帮帮那个看起来和自己年纪相仿的男生，现在他已经同情起这个男生了。被这个级别的人派人在大街上欺负，报警也是没用的，说不定还会被倒打一耙。不过在同情之余，蒋世安也有点好奇，到底是怎样的一个高中生，才值得这样的人打他，甚至要在大街上打他，毫不在乎会被人知道。

我今天一定是吃饱了撑的，蒋世安苦笑着想。自己的事情都还搞不定，竟然还有这个闲心操心别人的事情。边沁是什么地方，多米立克又是什么地方，难道自己还能忘了不成？

王睿还真是个心思单纯的大男孩，没过多久就又恢复了他那标志性的阳光笑脸。和他在街上道别后，蒋世安曾犹豫过要不要回去找那个西区高中的人，但最后还是直接回家了。但一整晚他都不太开心，比平时更少话了。吃过饭后，他不想和父母解释什么，也不想一个人待在房间里，就带着随身听，到家附近的东湖公园逛逛。

天已经黑透了，东湖边上阵阵凉风吹得蒋世安打了个寒颤。东湖公园是边沁城区里最大的一个公园，很多人都会来这里。现在是饭后时段，正是最多人的时候。蒋世安沿着湖边的石栏杆一直往人少的方向走，边走边想着小时候的事。库尔斯克这时候已经入冬，初雪早就下过了。他和哥哥会在雪后在院子里堆个大雪人，再从厨房里偷出胡萝卜与柴枝给雪人做鼻子和手。至于眼睛，有时候是哥哥在河边捡来的鹅卵石，有时候是爸爸不知道从哪里找来的铁环。

爸爸、妈妈和哥哥。

不知不觉，他已经走到人烟稀少的地方了。录音带的一面也播完了，他摘下了耳机，套在颈上。然后他听到了远处的口琴。

深夜花园里四处静悄悄

只有风儿在轻轻唱

夜色多么好

心儿多爽朗

在这迷人的晚上

他小时候经常听的一首歌。

蒋世安循着那声音想找人，一直走着，结果发现草坪上坐着个人，穿着的是西区高中的校服，脸上和手上似有紫青痕迹。那人低着头，有一段没一段地吹着，时有错音，看起来没发现蒋世安。蒋世安远远地看着，不知道自己是不是要上前打扰，也不知道如果开口那要说点什么。他认出来了，这人应该就是今天下午在街上被揍的那个人。不过他吹的曲子更让蒋世安意外。多米立克和库尔斯克交恶多年，虽然两国依然处于建交状态，也时有经贸往来，但库尔斯克拍的电影在多米立克时被禁映，这首一度家喻户晓的库尔斯克名歌，如今也很少有人再敢随随便便唱出来了。

蒋世安还没想好要说点什么，那人倒是先开口了：“要打就打，要杀就杀，磨磨蹭蹭的我看着都觉得累。你快点了了差事，我好一个人静静待着。”

蒋世安平白无故被这么呛了一通，更不知道要说点什么了。但他也没就这么憋屈地掉头就走，反而走近了几步，也坐在草坪上。他也没想通自己想做点什么。

“啧，真墨迹。”那人又继续吹口琴，只是这次错的音更多了。大概他也意识到自己吹得快不成调子了，不耐烦地收起了口琴，站起来打算走。这时他终于看清了蒋世安，以及他身上罗瑞安中学的校服。他愣了愣，有点不解，还没意识到自己在说什么，话就已经说出去了：“你他妈是谁？”

“咳咳。”蒋世安有点生气了，清了清嗓子后，跟着站了起来，“我只是想告诉你错了哪几个音而已。”

那人皱了皱眉头，思索了一会儿。“你最好别和我走得太近。”这是他下意识的判断。然后他就自顾自地走开了。

靠，下午的时候没看出这人那么硬气啊。蒋世安被他彻底激怒了，死皮赖脸地跟着他，保持点距离，但又让他甩不掉自己。

那人看蒋世安粘在自己身后，似乎不打算走了。他也不敢往人多的地方继续走，掉转身，再次开了口：“抱歉，刚才骂你了，说了脏话。对不起。这样可以了吗？你别再跟着我了。”

蒋世安心里偷偷笑了笑，这人皱着眉头的样子还挺好看的，就是那些伤痕有点煞风景。“你让我给你吹一遍，我就走。”蒋世安自己也有点手痒了，想吹吹看，苦于自己什么都没带出来。然后他竟然就这么大胆地向这个陌生人提出了这么奇怪的要求。

那人的眉毛这下彻底拧在一起了。他看了看人多的方向，想了一段时间，最后还是叹了口气，在裤兜里把口琴拿了出来，递给蒋世安。

蒋世安微笑着接过口琴，靠在湖边的栏杆上，把口琴放到嘴边，竟然闻到了一股海风的咸涩味道。他按照着记忆中的那些旋律，闭着眼吹了起来。

深夜花园里四处静悄悄

只有风儿在轻轻唱

夜色多么好

心儿多爽朗

在这迷人的晚上

夜色多么好

心儿多爽朗

在这迷人的晚上

小河静静流微微翻波浪

水面映着银色月光

一阵轻风

一阵歌声

多么幽静的晚上

一阵轻风

一阵歌声

多么幽静的晚上

蒋世安吹完后，转过头看向那人，发现他的眼中格外闪烁。他眼里的这是，泪水？

蒋世安有点不好意思，轻咳了一下，把口琴递回给那人。那人接过了口琴，继续站在那儿，没说什么话。蒋世安觉得自己该离开了，连一声“再见”都没说，就这么往回走。还没走多远，忽然听到身后那人叫住了自己：“那个…谢谢。”蒋世安头也没回，扬了扬手，表示知道了，然后走了。

应该问问他叫什么名字的。赵钟晓在湖边愣了许久后，后知后觉地想到。


	3. Chapter 3

今天早些时候，赵钟晓放学回到家时，发现家门口站着几个男人。

又来了。

8岁的赵钟晓，会问母亲到底是怎么一回事，会恶狠狠地盯着那帮人，会明知道打不过也还是抄起家里的什么东西往对方身上砸过去。15岁的赵钟晓，只会扮演好丧家之犬的这个角色，默默地走开，就算对方不依不饶地在大街上围住自己，也只是保护好自己的要害，任由对方蹂躏。

8岁的赵钟晓，不明白父亲到底做错了什么，也不明白自己到底做错了什么，更不明白为什么原来的那些叔伯朋友全都翻脸不认人，任由他和母亲孤儿寡母地苟延残喘，生不如死。15岁的赵钟晓，知道自己有多无能为力，同时他也知道对方无论如何都不会放过自己的，即便他除了母亲已经一无所有，而对方的后台有多硬，他连想象一下都做不到。

从云端掉入泥潭的日子，赵钟晓已经过了7年了。他也习惯了。习惯了只能读公立学校，习惯了只能住平房，习惯了身边的朋友兄弟都是一穷二白，习惯了浑浑噩噩地过日子。也该庆幸今年夏天他分化时，没分化成Omega。不然，他可能会被那帮世家的人折磨到死。

所以当穿着罗瑞安中学校服的这个人和赵钟晓说想纠正他的错音时，他脑子里的第一反应，是希望这个人离自己远一点。父亲被枪决一年后，有个以前和他玩得还不错的朋友背着家人偷偷来找过他。当时他开心极了。原来不是所有的人都那么无情无义，原来他和母亲不是被所有人抛弃了。乐极生悲，大概就是这样。那个朋友只来找过自己那一次，之后就没来了。他不死心，辗转打听，才知道那朋友的双亲都被降职了，那朋友也转了学，全家都离开边沁了。

原来那个世界里的好人，如果还有的话，最好还是离自己远一点。

没想到这个人粘在自己背后不肯走。赵钟晓不想被太多人看到这人和自己有往来，只想赶紧打发他。吹一遍就吹一遍吧，吹完快点走。所以他把父亲生前送给他的口琴递给了眼前的这个人。

最让赵钟晓没想到的，是这个人吹得这么好。自己从来没有认真学过音乐，只能根据记忆中的调子来吹。恍惚间，赵钟晓以为是父亲在吹这把口琴，吹这首小时候听了无数遍的曲子。

直到那人走了好一会儿后，赵钟晓才想起来，口琴上应该沾上了自己信息素的味道。迟来的尴尬、害羞与不好意思一起涌上来，但那人又已经走了，自己这样不上不下的特别蠢。久违地，赵钟晓想认识这个人，这个来自他以前的世界的人。

西区高中与罗瑞安中学，相隔了三个公交站。虽然挨得还算近，但这两所高中完全不是一回事。西区高中只是边沁众多公立高中的其中一所，考不上私立高中的初中毕业生，可以选择进公立高中再待数年，直至满17周岁成年，就读期间的学费由政府承担。由于多米立克的劳动法明确禁止雇主雇佣未成年人，而读公立高中又不用给学费，所以大多数考不上私立高中的学生，还是愿意在公立高中待到成年的。至于在公立高中能学些什么，政府不在乎，公立高中里的老师不在乎，学生大多也不在乎。

赵钟晓在小学的时候，是很不服输地想考上私立初中的。他也没想过要如何面对高昂的学费，他只是不想这么简单地投降。他没想到的，是从公立小学出来的自己，拿着一份已经很难得的优秀成绩单，跟着母亲跑遍边沁，竟然找不到一所愿意录取他的私立初中。后来他回想，这些学校可能不是不想，而是不敢。所以如今他进了西区高中。

这节课是数学课，讲课的老师是个说话嘟嘟囔囔的老头。台下的学生睡了一半，另一半在各自干着自己的事情，有打算认真听课的肯定是一个都没有。赵钟晓今天很罕见地没和他的那些狐朋狗友翻墙逃课出去瞎混，而是安分地坐在最后一排，不时翻着桌上崭新的课本，不知道在想什么。4点的放学铃一响，他背起单肩书包，拿起凳子上挂着的深蓝色外套，径直走出了课室。

周末的时候赵钟晓已经勘察过地形了，在罗瑞安的正门对面，有好些快餐店，人流比起罗瑞安的学生常去的高档餐厅要复杂些，适合找个角落隐匿在人群中观察正门的情况。西区高中的校服长裤本就是黑色为主的，他穿上深蓝色外套，再戴上黑色的鸭舌帽，从远处看过去就很不显眼了。他随便点了杯可乐，坐在靠墙边的一张桌子，全神贯注地盯着罗瑞安的正门。还有不到半小时，罗瑞安就要放学了。罗瑞安有开设校园餐厅，师生可以在那里解决午饭和晚饭，但也有些学生选择出校门吃。即便学生选择在学校吃饭，也有不少人饭后会出校门逛一逛，到了晚自习的时候再回学校，有一些还会直接回家。罗瑞安不设学生宿舍，晚自习后所有的学生都需要回家。至于那些从别的城市来的学生，他们的家长一般都有能力让他们在边沁找到地方住，或者是自己本来就有住处，或者是借宿在亲戚家，实在不行还能直接买一所新的。这些，都是赵钟晓周末的时候向弟兄们打听回来的。

要找到三天前晚上遇到的那个人，保险起见，他必须从晚饭时分就开始守株待兔。

铃响后没过多久，便陆续有穿着校服的学生从正门走出来，只是没有一个是走向赵钟晓这个方向的。赵钟晓仔细地甄别，没有发现目标。其实他也不需要这么仔细地看，那人和自己身高相仿，在人群中是会相当显眼的。赵钟晓着急的，是如果那人真要到晚自习结束才出来的话，那到时候不仅人极多，而且会从各个校门离校，大晚上的，他不可能找得到目标。

就在赵钟晓开始感到焦躁时，目标出现了。一个比那个人还要高一点的男生，和他一起走出了校门。他今天穿的是罗瑞安的秋季西装制服，米黄色的外套和长裤，红黑条纹的领带略略有些松，整个人看起来惬意舒爽。这也是赵钟晓第一次看清楚那个人的长相。黑发看起来有些长了，刘海略微遮盖了纤细的眉毛，挺拔的鼻梁正下方是淡红色的嘴唇。一想到那晚，沾上自己信息素的口琴被这薄唇吹奏过，赵钟晓坐得没那么自然了。他站了起来，混在其他人里，保持距离地跟着那个人和他的同伴。

细算时间，他俩应该是在学校餐厅吃过饭了才出来的，怪不得他俩悠悠地走过数家坐着罗瑞安学生的餐厅。而赵钟晓这才终于想起来，他的计划里没给自己安排吃饭的环节，空荡荡的肚子此时无比清晰。赵钟晓无奈地继续跟着那两个人，怨恨自己的百密一疏。

他俩经过一家音像店时，那人拉着同伴说了几句，然后带着同伴进了那家店。那晚他好像也是挂着个耳机，带着随身听的，赵钟晓想到。犹豫了一会儿，赵钟晓决定也跟着进店里。

这家音像店卖的不只是录音带，还有黑胶唱片和录像带。一眼看过去，店里的学生就只有他们三个，如果有谁看得出赵钟晓也是学生的话。店里放着钢琴曲，遮盖住他俩细碎的交谈声，也为自己的跟踪提供了掩护。赵钟晓假装翻阅着架子上的录像带，透过架子的缝隙观察着那个人。那个人选了一张黑胶，戴着店里试听的耳机，低着头听着不知道是什么曲子。赵钟晓有点羡慕站在那个人身边的同伴。他也希望自己能堂堂正正地站在其他人身边，而不用担心自己可能会给别人带来什么不可挽回的伤害。

一不小心，赵钟晓就走神了。回过神来时，那个人已经隔着碟架站在自己的对面，他身边的同伴不知道去了哪里。“我说，你这也太业余了点吧？”这人还完全没给自己留下辩驳的余地。妈的！

赵钟晓尴尬极了，绞尽脑汁地想该如何回答。决定找这个人之前打的那好几天的腹稿，突然就全忘了。看着自己憋了那么久都没憋出一句完整的话，只是“我…”“你…”地结巴着，他再次帮自己省去了数不清的麻烦：“我们的晚自习9点结束，9点半，在上次我俩见面的那个地方见，如何？”

“好。”赵钟晓如释重负地舒了一口气。

这个人打趣地笑了笑：“那就这么说定了。顺带一提，你这身还挺好看的。”然后就留下赵钟晓一个人在架子边上继续不上不下，到收银处和他的同伴汇合，拿过同伴手上的一张黑胶碟，走出音像店了。


	4. Chapter 4

9点过后的东湖公园，比饭后时分要冷清得多。公园里的路灯还亮着，但湖水还是黑压压的。饭后赵钟晓在上周五遇到那个人的草坪上坐了没一会儿，就重新站起来绕着湖边慢走。

等下见到他，该说什么呢？

要怎么解释自己跟踪他的这件事？

他会不会觉得自己不太正常？

肯定吧，一个只见过一面的人，偷偷跑到自己学校门外，一直跟踪到音像店里，怎么看都是变态。

那我该怎么和他解释自己不是变态？

不对，我这么做好像真的挺变态的，周末的时候我怎么没反应过来？操，我太变态了！

不对，他刚才没骂我，也没有在同伴面前戳穿我，还约我来这里，应该没有不高兴吧？

不可能，正常人都应该觉得我是变态，他竟然不觉得，他不会是那帮狗杂种派来整自己的吧？

赵钟晓脑补得越发离谱，完全没留意自己已经绕湖走了整整三圈。

“今晚你自己回吧，我要绕道去做点别的事情。”晚自习结束后，蒋世安和王睿交代了一句。

“啊？”和蒋世安一起骑车放学快两个月了，蒋世安突然这么说，王睿有点不适应。“是什么事情啊？”

“嗯…不是什么大事，不用在意。”蒋世安没打算告诉王睿实情。蒋世安觉得王睿可能会不同意自己和西区高中的那个人有往来，所以蒋世安在音像店里特意支开王睿去结账，偷偷地约那个人今晚见面。

“行吧。”该说意料之中么，王睿心里苦笑了一下。“大晚上的，自己小心。”

“我会的，谢谢。”看着王睿独自骑出校门后，蒋世安才向东湖公园的方向骑去。

蒋世安到东湖公园的草坪时，没发现人，找了一圈都没找着。他有种说不清的感觉。能主动跑到自己学校门外，不像是不会赴约的那种人。他忽然想起自己在街上与那个人的第一次相遇。不会是又被堵了吧？

蒋世安觉得自己再这么傻乎乎地留在原地也做不了什么事，骑上车准备回家。这时他再次闻到了那股咸涩的海风，混合了秋末的寒意，格外深沉。然后他看到那个人正沿着湖边跑到自己前方。

蒋世安喜出望外地看着他，“我还以为你不来了。”那个最坏的猜测没能说出口。

对方挠了挠头，腼腆地笑着：“刚等久了，闷，就走了走。不小心走远了，没看时间，抱歉。”

“那你累吗？我本打算边走边聊得。两个人坐在草坪上好像有点傻。”蒋世安留意到有一层汗粘在他的脖子上。

“没事没事，我们…就走着聊，挺好的。”

然后事情就变成蒋世安推着车，和赵钟晓并肩而行，两个人却什么都没说。

“你今天下午，是跟踪我了吧？”蒋世安率先打破沉默。

“呃…我想，是吧…”赵钟晓很想否认，但实在找不到什么立场。

蒋世安看了他一眼，浅浅地笑了笑。“是特意蹲我的？”

“是。”这次赵钟晓承认得很爽快。

“怎么，想打劫啊？”蒋世安打趣道。

“不…不是…”赵钟晓有点急了，“我只是…”憋了半天，认输般叹了口气，“我还不知道你叫什么。那晚忘了问。”

“就为了这个？”蒋世安噎住了。“我叫蒋世安，世界安定的世安。”

“真好听，和你很搭。”赵钟晓的话里毫无奉承之意，他是真的这么认为的。

这下蒋世安笑得更开心了，搞得赵钟晓有点状况外。“今天下午你看到的另一个人，他说这名字和我很不搭。”蒋世安解释道。

“哈…”

“不过谢谢。”蒋世安大概知道为什么他和王睿的想法截然相反。“那你呢，你叫什么？”

“赵钟晓，时钟的钟，破晓的晓。”

“钟晓，破晓的钟声，很好听的名字。”蒋世安想象了一下那个画面。

赵钟晓沉默着没回应。他的确也觉得自己的名字很好听。这个名字，是父亲给他取的。

“你有闻到一股海水的味道吗？”刚才那股咸涩还只是若隐若现，现在越发浓郁，蒋世安越来越觉得奇怪。

这时赵钟晓停下了脚步，蒋世安不解地回望他。“抱歉…那是，我的信息素的味道…”赵钟晓找不到任何方法缓解可能到来的尴尬，只好和盘托出。

“噢！噢…我只听说过信息素是植物之类的，没想到还有这种…”蒋世安闻到过的信息素实在不多，生活中接触到的人一般都买得起信息素类日用品，会很得体地将自己的信息素隐藏得很好。

“嗯…我的信息素的味道，是海风，Alpha的。”

“为什么是海风，不是海水？”蒋世安还没接触过ABO信息素检测，不清楚判别机制。“或者盐水？怎么区分开来的？”

这可问倒赵钟晓了，他生理课的时候几乎没听过课。“我也不知道…社区诊所的那个医生在我的体检表上填的海风，我也没想过这个问题。”

蒋世安若有所思地看着他。“也对，不仅仅是海水的那股咸涩，还有风吹在皮肤上的那种侵袭感。你的味道好浓啊，你是出什么事了吗？”即便还没分化，蒋世安也感受到了属于Alpha信息素的那种压迫力。

“不好意思…我，没有喷雾那些，平时主要就是靠自制。”赵钟晓分化快半年了，有些意识已经觉醒，大概明白用自己的信息素围住别人，会是什么意思。但今晚他越想控制住自己，信息素就越是不受控地溢出去。蒋世安虽然被压得有些呼吸不顺畅，但他担心赵钟晓可能出事了，反而靠近他，伸出了右手，想摸一下赵钟晓的额头，看他是不是发烧了。

赵钟晓下意识地退了一步。蒋世安的手悬在空中。

“要不…我帮你去买一些应急的？”蒋世安提议道。

“不用了…”赵钟晓觉得自己今天非常奇怪，“今天就到这吧，我先回去了。”他想赶紧离开这个地方。

“啊？”蒋世安这下彻底懵了。

“还有…谢谢你约我出来。”赵钟晓觉得就这么走了，也很不礼貌，就补充了一句。“再见。”

赵晓晓都走远好几个身位了，身后的人突然大声地喊道：“那能留个你家的号码吗？！”

赵钟晓怔了一下。

蒋世安看他不说话，怕他真的就这么走了，赶到他身边，拉住了他，然后从身后的双肩包里抽出了一个笔记本和笔，草草地写了一些字，然后撕了下来交给了赵钟晓。“我家的电话号码和地址。你要是不想被我打扰，那想找我的时候就打这个号码吧。给我写信也成。”

赵钟晓接过了那张纸，直直地看着蒋世安：“我会的。”

蒋世安骑车回家时，心里总觉得空落落的。

要是刚才不和他说帮他买什么东西的话就好了。他应该很介意这种事情。蒋世安马后炮地检讨着为什么这次见面那么快就结束。


	5. Chapter 5

整整一周过去了，蒋世安都没接到赵钟晓的电话。

蒋世安起初觉得，他可能是不好意思打给自己。毕竟那晚，赵钟晓用信息素将自己团团围住，这个行为多少有些暗示的意味在里面，哪怕他说自己不受控。

后来蒋世安特意去药店了解过这种情况一般要用什么，买了瓶信息素喷雾，还买了些专科退烧药。药店售货员看他一个未分化的未成年人买这些Alpha的药品，还问了好几个问题。不过售货员也没让蒋世安做登记，毕竟他买的不是Omega避孕药。

再过了好几天，蒋世安才想到另一个可能性。王睿叮嘱过他，这人的事，自己最好别管。赵钟晓可能是担心他会给自己带来什么麻烦。蒋世安认真地考虑了这个可能性后，第二天上课时有点低落，被王睿瞧出来了。

“你这谱，没见你弹过唉。”一个课间，王睿瞧了眼蒋世安桌上的五线谱。这谱，蒋世安已经捣鼓了一上午了。

“是一首老歌。”

“你这没词的，我又看不懂谱。能唱给我听一下吗？”王睿偶尔听过蒋世安戴着耳机哼的歌，觉得他唱歌应该会挺好听的。

“不要。”还是一如既往的干脆呢，王睿内心略微有点苦涩。

这谱早就填好了。滚瓜烂熟的曲子，蒋世安用不了多长时间。只是他止不住看着这谱发呆。书包里的Alpha药品放了好几天了，他拿不定主意是不是要找个垃圾桶扔掉。他不希望被别人发现，要是真有那么尴尬的时刻，他也不知道该如何解释。

去西区高中蹲他？蒋世安不是没考虑过这个方案。当他认真地开始考虑要怎么蹲赵钟晓时，他才发现自己真的有点不正常了。

为了这么个只见过几面的人，不至于吧。

想到这里，蒋世安没再老是心念念赵钟晓了。日子照常地过，那几瓶东西被他藏到书柜里头，不过写好的五线谱还是一直夹在他的笔记本里。

罗瑞安中学繁忙的课程安排没留给蒋世安多少开小差的空间。或者应该这样讲，也就蒋世安还能留点精力去想些有的没的，其他人都在拼尽全力地跟上学习进度。或许是学习压力过大，王睿这几天的食欲比起平时明显差了。蒋世安看他没精打采的样子，都有些不放心，主动提出送他到家才自己回家。这种待遇，班里王睿是头一份，他回家路上有些藏不住的飘飘然，蒋世安忍不住怀疑他是不是在装不舒服。

几天后，蒋世安才明白王睿这是怎么了。

那天下了边沁入冬以来的初雪。雪下得猛且急，不过只下了一晚。早上蒋世安起床时被母亲提醒今天多穿点、带上伞，他往窗外一瞧，屋外的一切都被一层厚雪覆盖住。街上有环卫工正把积雪扫到一旁，偶尔经过的人穿得严严实实的，不时从口中呼出一股白雾。

冷成这个样子，今天蒋世安就没骑车上学了，是父亲上班时载他去的。到了校门口时，发现王睿依然骑车来上学。“你不冷啊？”蒋世安觉得王睿有点太胡闹了。明明前几天就一直有点不舒服，这要是骑车被冷风扑了那么久，发烧感冒了可就难搞了。

“你这几天都送我回家，怕你不送了。”王睿闷闷地说。

“傻子，”蒋世安轻拍了王瑞的后脑勺，“我又没说今天就不送了。”

王睿没说什么，只是呆呆地看着蒋世安，用手仔细地抚摸自己刚才被对方拍过的地方。

上到第二节课的时候，蒋世安察觉出王睿真的很不对劲。他的脸红彤彤的，嗓子开始有些暗哑，反应也迟钝了。蒋世安用手摸了摸他的额头，明显地感受到不寻常的热度。

“老师！抱歉打断一下，王睿发烧了，我带他去校医室。”

说完，也没等老师的同意，蒋世安一把拽起王睿，王睿还没搞清楚发生了什么，就已经被他带到校医室了。

一路上，蒋世安觉得地上的积雪传来的寒意没有早上那么刺骨了，慢慢地竟开始有些静谧。起初他以为是太阳升高了，地表没有之前那么冷。校医给王睿看了一下后，让蒋世安在外头等着。

然后那种静谧的感觉越发浓郁。蒋世安小时候在库尔斯克感受过，是全家人一起到松林里度假时的那种感觉。深沉、神秘，渗透着让人安心的力量。这是从校医室传出来的。

王睿这是分化了。

没过多久，那股气息渐渐淡了下去。可能是校医给他吃了些什么药吧，蒋世安心想。在空气中搜寻着若有若无的信息素，蒋世安忽而想起了赵钟晓。他那情况，怕是会经常让别人闻到他的信息素吧，不管他愿不愿意。然后他不自觉地比较着王睿和赵钟晓信息素的味道。按理说他应该会更喜欢王睿的，那是他家乡的味道。但再想到赵钟晓听自己吹口琴竟然会听到眼泪汪汪，蒋世安就没那么确定了。

唉，他为什么不找我呢？明明答应过的。

“同学？”是校医喊自己了。

“在。”

“你这同学他分化了，你是哪个班的？我联系一下你们的班导。”

“高一3班。”

“好的。你先陪他一下。Alpha刚分化时没有Omega难受，但也会挺不适应的，需要一段过渡期。”

“好的。”是Alpha啊，王睿真是个幸运的家伙。蒋世安的好奇心突然更强了。“医生，那他的信息素是什么味道？”

医生打趣着看着蒋世安：“怎么，看上他了？”看着蒋世安被说得有点不好意思，校医没再捉弄他了：“哈哈哈哈，不逗你了。是雪松，挺应景的味道。”

这还是蒋世安第一次见证别人分化的表现。轮到我分化时，会是怎样的状态呢？我的信息素又会是什么味道呢？蒋世安突然意识到自己离这天已经不远了。

王睿分化后就和蒋世安不在一个班了。到班里收拾东西准备转班时，蒋世安看得出他有些不舍，也大概明白他不舍的原因。蒋世安只给他留了这么一句：“放心，以后还和你一起放学。”这么一句话，像咒语般神效，让王睿立马恢复阳光大男孩的没心没肺。

不过王睿的分化，到底还是带来了很多变化。王睿原本就有一米八了，如今Alpha荷尔蒙的分泌，使得他蹭蹭地往巨人的方向长，又高了一大截不说，肌肉还愈发清晰了起来，穿得再多都盖不住那轮廓。原本王睿就挺想将来念军事学校的，如今分化成Alpha，这个想法就更坚定了。更重要的是，他似乎开始很在意蒋世安会分化成什么性别。

蒋世安是在陪他去便利店选信息素喷雾时察觉到这一点的。分化的小风波过后，王睿越来越大胆地让蒋世安介入自己的生活。除了上下学坚持要一起，周末约出来玩的次数越来越多，还经常让蒋世安参与他的各种私事里。分化之后，王睿去医院做了一次详细的身体检查，以便确认更多的细节。主诊医生告诉他和父母，他刚分化，还没发育完全，皮下植入的信息素区隔剂还是再等几年才做比较好。这几年如果信息素控制不了，那多用喷雾就好了。他们接受了这个方案。一瓶喷雾不算贵，但Alpha刚分化时自控能力会比较差，几年下来消耗的喷雾会是一笔不小的开销。之前即便猜到了赵钟晓不受控的原因，真的从王睿这里知道价格后，蒋世安还是有点惊讶。王睿每个月在这一项的支出，相当于蒋世安一个月的伙食费了。

王睿一开始买的那几瓶喷雾眨眼间就用光了，拽着蒋世安在回家的路上去补货。王睿老觉得上次在药店买的喷雾太普通，想试点别的。刚好骑车经过了一家便利店，便领着蒋世安去看看。

这家店蒋世安以前也来过，偶尔来买点饮料之类的。和别人一起进来这家店挑信息素喷雾，还是头一回。货架上的喷雾种类比起药店并没有多多少，王睿还是挑得很认真。他一边划过不同的牌子，一边漫不经心地问蒋世安：“小安，你小时候有做过那个检测吗？”

“你是说那个提前知道自己会分化成什么性别的测试？”蒋世安站在王睿的后头，看着他蹲下来完全显露的宽厚后背。

“对。”王睿似乎想好要买哪种了，一下子拿了三瓶，然后转过头看着如今比自己矮了不少的蒋世安。“做过吗？”他又问了一遍。

蒋世安把目光移开，没再直视王睿的双眼：“没有。怎么，你很感兴趣？”

“是的。”王睿答得很爽快。

蒋世安不是没想过这个可能。自己对王睿似乎也不是完全没有好感，至少他是自己在多米立克这几年最亲近的一个同龄人了。只是王睿在他眼里实在是太干净，太纯粹了。这么干净的一个大男孩，一想到他光是和自己交朋友，将来要是事发，他都可能会被牵连，蒋世安就忍不住会疏远一点，更不用说在朋友之上再发展更深的感情了。这样的浑水，王睿实在没必要趟。

同样的理由，同样的说辞，放到赵钟晓上，却似乎用不上。蒋世安没法用同样的理由压抑自己对赵钟晓那捉摸不透的感觉。原因蒋世安想不通，而赵钟晓也没给自己时间去想通。

蒋世安装作无所谓地笑了笑，从王睿手上接过那几瓶喷雾，去收银处帮他结账。然后他看到一个意想不到的人。收银处那儿穿着制服的小哥，是赵钟晓。


End file.
